Garrett sick
by cutefluffsickhurtstories
Summary: A oneshot where Garrett gets sick and Kate comforts him (: First story so please r&r. i might add to it later if anybody likes it. Also willing for suggestions for stories with other characters so ideas welcome


**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters**

**A/N: this is my first story so please read and review (: Also I like writing hurt/comfort stories so if you have any ideas please let me know, they usually involve one character sick/hurt/upset and another comforting them.**

"Kate, I-" Garrett started as he came down the stairs. I could tell he was smiling from his voice. I turned around after he stopped mid-sentence. When I turned around his smile was gone and he stood a few steps from the bottom.  
"What's wrong?" I asked him.  
"I don't feel good," he mumbled urgently, sliding his hand over his mouth. "I really don't feel good." He was sort of doubled over, awkwardly holding the book he was clutching. He looked scared, frightened to move.  
"What do you mean?" I started to go over to him. He gagged, throwing up and only just missing his feet. He whimpered, starting to cry a bit.  
"Hey, it's okay, you're okay," Tanya told him, there before me. She rubbed his back while glancing back to see where I was. He mumbled something unintelligible and she frowned, trying to decipher it. "Are you going to be sick again?" She asked. He nodded quickly. Eleazar darted out of the room. When I got to him, she took the book and backed off a bit.  
"Thank you," I whispered, flashing her a quick smile as I passed. "Come sit down," I told Garrett, pulling him forward. He was reluctant to move and went slowly when he did. "Does your tummy hurt?" I asked once he had, almost laughing at how childish it sounded. He nodded miserably, covering his mouth again. I was grateful when Eleazar returned with a bucket. I stuck it in front of him just as he was sick again.  
"I'm sorry…" he choked out while trying to catch his breath again. It caught me as odd seeming as vampires didn't need to breathe.  
I slid my arms around him. "It's okay sweetie, it's not your fault you're not feeling well."  
He glanced back toward the staircase.  
"Don't worry about it Garrett," Tanya told him. He fidgeted nervously. "Does he have a temperature?" she asked me. I pressed my hand against his forehead. He lent into it so I kept it there.  
"Yeah, quite a high one," I told her. She held up her phone and I nodded, glancing back at Garrett to see if he noticed but he didn't seem to. In the kitchen I heard her debating something with Carlisle, both of them having doctors' degrees even though she wasn't practising. It didn't really help them much when it came to vampires though.  
Garrett slumped forward a bit. She came and knelt in front of him.  
"Do you have a headache?" she asked, putting the phone down momentarily. He shook his head. "And you started feeling sick really quickly?" he nodded and she picked up the phone. It sounded like the two of them spoke in a foreign language. Garrett noticed too and smiled half-heartedly at me.  
"I don't understand…" Tanya said, her brow knotting together. She glanced up at us. "Carlisle wants to know when you last went hunting?" Even though the question was supposed to be for him it was directed at me.  
"Yesterday night," I told her.  
She repeated it into the phone. "Go to bed." She told us.

I got up and offered him my hand. He took it and held it as we walked slowly back up the stairs. Suddenly he gasped and lent heavily on the wall.  
"Sweetie what wrong?" I asked panicking.  
"Dizzy," he mumbled. He looked tired. Eleazar came up and grabbed him, steadying him. He wrapped his arm around him and supported him the rest of the way so he wouldn't fall. Garrett looked relieved to be lying down.  
Tanya came, still on the phone. "Garrett, look at me for a minute." When he did she said 'yes' into the phone. "I need to see your arms…?" she sounded confused herself. Garrett did as he was told. There were faint red streaks where his veins should have been. She used a few long words. Eleazar caught my eye and shook his head, trying to ease my tension. Garrett groaned quietly. I sat next to him on the bed and put my hand on his forehead again, worried about how warm he was. He cuddled into me and a smile crept involuntarily across my face. I pulled my hand back and lent forward to kiss the side of his face.  
"Katie?" he asked quietly, shyly almost.  
"Yes honey?"  
"Can you…can you please keep your hand there…?"  
I struggled to think where it had been last but when I rested it on the side of his face he smiled slightly so I knew what he meant. "Does that feel good?" I asked him. He nodded.  
"Garrett? I need you to talk to Carlisle," Tanya told him gently. He shook his head, looking close to tears again. "Please? I can't help you without him."  
He took the phone but held it a little way away from him until he realised that Carlisle was speaking softly. He mumbled a few things that I couldn't understand so I didn't know how Carlisle could. Eventually he gave it back to Tanya. He snuggled into me so I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him so he was lying with his head on my lap, playing with pieces of his hair in my fingers. He was just about asleep.  
"Garrett!" Tanya yelped. "You have to stay awake!" He opened his eyes briefly but drifted off again. "Garrett," she shook him slightly, bringing him to again. It didn't last long.  
"Sweetie, you have to stay awake," I told him, forcing him to sit up a bit. He whimpered and tears fell again.  
"Hey," Tanya squeezed his shoulder. "I know it sucks but you have to stay awake."  
"What's wrong with me?" he asked, or at least tried to.  
She shrugged and asked the same thing to Carlisle. She looked confused. "I have no idea why, but have you been by the wood pile within the last…within the last two or three hours?" He nodded and I could tell he just wanted the questions to go away. "Oh my god, Carlisle you're a genius! But now what do I do?" She listened for a while and then hung up. "I don't know how he figured this out without actually seeing anything, but you've probably been bitten by a spider or a snake or – I'm not pronouncing the name he said." She smiled.  
"But what happens now?" I asked. I didn't know bites would even affect vampires.  
"We keep an eye on you and you don't go to sleep for a while." He whimpered and it turned into a sob. "I'm sorry, but I can't help that," she said softly, rubbing his leg. It didn't help him stop crying. She disappeared to find something while calling out to Carmen.  
"I love you," I told him, kissing him again.  
"I love you too," he choked out. And then; "I'm sorry," when Tanya came back in.  
"For what? You didn't do anything," she told him smiling and handing him some form of tablet.  
"I made a mess…"  
"It's not your fault. And you're family Garrett, it doesn't matter whether family throws up on floors or falls through coffee tables."  
I wondered who had destroyed the coffee table.  
"Caffeine," he mumbled.  
"What?" I laughed, not sure if I had heard right.  
"She gave me caffeine," he said again, looking a bit more alert.  
"The thing I gave him, it was a caffeine tablet to keep him awake for a while," she explained.

After twelve hours he was finally allowed to go to sleep. Neither of us had moved the entire time, although I doubt he could have if he had wanted to. He still sat holding my hand with my other arm around him. I was just glad our little crisis was averted; I didn't know what I would do without him.  
"Why are you crying?" he asked me, awake again.  
"Because I'm glad you're okay," I squeaked.  
He sat up and kissed me, then seeming satisfied, lay back down and fell asleep.


End file.
